Conventional flow regulators are used to control the rate at which fluid is routed to a fluid device. However, as the temperature of the fluid flowing through the conventional flow regulator decreases, the accuracy of the conventional flow regulator decreases. Therefore, there exists a need for a flow regulator that is capable of operating at low fluid temperatures.